


Requisite Downtime

by obsidian-iridescence (chrisheavens)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, Gladnis, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisheavens/pseuds/obsidian-iridescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group has finally reached a hotel after several days of roughing it, and Gladio knows exactly how to spend the break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requisite Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Had to start exploring these glorious men (and what they do in the bedroom) based on the info released so far. Miiiiight have gotten a bit long-winded, but I regret nothing. They’re worth it.

✰ ✰ ✰ ✰

When Ignis rejoined Gladiolus in their hotel room, his tired mind hadn’t been prepared to find the man nude, wet, and drying his hair in front of the open bathroom door. Ignis tried to force himself past the vision of built, glistening muscle, but he’d paused for a breath too long - locked in place as Gladio’s sideways glance focused directly upon him.

“Hey, they okay?” Gladio asked as he gave those dripping, curled strands another rough rub down while Ignis stood trapped at the doorway. He crossed his arms as his stare fell away with an air of nonchalance, grateful for the distraction.

“Prompto wasn’t entirely pleased Noctis had initially chosen me as a bedmate for the evening, but they settled in without much fanfare. I also convinced the hotel staff to give our clothes a wash.”

Gladio nodded, catching the subtle drift and dart of Ignis’ eyes as he tried not to linger at the notable heft of his genitals hanging proud and free between his thighs.

“Well, I’m not taking another knee to the groin in the middle of the night, so Prompto should’ve expected it. Besides, he doesn’t seem to twist and turn as much when he’s sleeping next to Noct. I’m taking a break,” Gladio declared as he wrapped the dampened towel around his waist. “By the way, I filled the tub for you.”

Ignis arched a brow, glancing with surprise past his handsome comrade to the full bath and welcoming steam rising from it, exhaustion his chosen excuse for not noticing.

“Thank you, Gladio. I’m in desperate need of a bath.”

Gladio put a hand on Ignis shoulder as he stepped past him, circling around behind him to hook his fingers under the edges of his jacket; Ignis had no complaints as he pulled it back and off his arms.

“We all needed one. Just have to air out the car in the morning, or I’m only riding with the top down.”

Ignis gave a soft, amused grunt; they hadn’t had a proper bath for days, and it had been a suffocating hours-long ride into the city. But now he took a deep breath, thankful they had found a reprieve, removing his glasses as Gladio pressed closer from behind. Ignis felt the brush of his powerful body, glancing down as thick but agile fingers began to pluck each button of his shirt until he had to tug it from his pants to get the rest. Gladio was pleasantly surprised with silent concession as he undid the last button, particularly as he slid his hands appreciatively up Ignis’ torso to remove his shirt. 

“All right, I’ve got the rest. And I’d appreciate if you’d dress yourself in more than a towel. It would serve better as a loin cloth at that size.”

Gladio grinned, stepping back as Ignis undid his belt, his companion’s frown earning a pleased chuckle.

“Too distracting?” Gladio teased, and Ignis finally turned, pressing his fully opened hand against his bare chest with firm emphasis.

“I’m exhausted, please, save it for the morning.”

Gladio nodded, feigning deference as he continued to undress him. Ignis sighed, allowing Gladio to unbutton and unzip his pants. But as soon as Gladiolus began tugging the stiff fabric down his hips, fingertips dipping beneath the elastic of his undergarments to drag them down in tandem, Ignis slipped out of reach. 

“If I’m not out in half an hour, I’d appreciate if you’d check in.”

Gladio nodded, allowing him escape only after catching sight of a rare, devious, and unbearably promising little smile on Ignis’ lips. There was barely a hint of a curve at his mouth, but he could recognize it even in the dark.

“You got it. Enjoy it.”

Ignis nodded, watching only for a moment as Gladiolus gathered their clothing for a quick folding, before he retired to the bathroom leaving the door ajar.

✰ ✰ ✰ ✰

Gladiolus had left a news station playing low while he relaxed on the bed, savoring the feel of soft, clean sheets. It had only taken a few minutes for the soft sloshing of the tub to give way to silence, unsurprised by Ignis’ quick takedown after a brutal few days. He’d promised a half hour, but after only twenty minutes, Gladio was up and headed back to the bathroom.

He pushed the door open carefully, admitted without a sound, his footsteps barely a whisper as he kneeled at the edge of the tub where Ignis had laid a makeshift mat of one of the extra towels. His normally schooled face was lax, shining with droplets of sweat at his brow from the surrounding heat of the water, lips parted as he dozed. 

When he took a good look, it struck Gladiolus again just how gorgeous he was; years of fraternity and he could still catch him unaware. He watched him silently, spying remnants of his haggard features as Ignis’ had pressed the gas and sped toward civilization once they’d spotted the bright glimmer of the city in the distance. It was nice to see him relaxed, his observations exploring down his body to his lean legs propped against either side of the tub - too long for such a small bath.

Damn but it was nice to take a break.

Gladio leaned forward to rest his forearms on the edge of the tub, studying his sleeping companion, amused by his habit of using a washcloth to cover the portion of his chest he couldn’t submerge. Gladio dipped his fingers into the warm water, finding several strands of hair sticking to Ignis’ temple after his styling products had been thwarted by the sauna-esque heat he’d blissfully sunk into.

“Not a good place to sleep, Iggy,” Gladio whispered as he raised wet fingertips from the bath and trailed droplets over Ignis’ chest. His nipples were partially covered by the small cloth, and Gladio drew the cooled material away to dip it back into the warm water. But once Ignis’ chest was bared to reveal his own lean, powerful muscle, Gladio couldn’t bring himself to cover him back up. Instead he abandoned the washcloth in the water and pressed his palm and fingers over his skin in an admiring touch.

Gladiolus paused when Ignis groaned, shifting beneath the contact. But once Iggy had gone quiet once more, he began again, lazily caressing his chest. He purposefully ignored his nipples for the moment, his hand slipping beneath the water as it trailed down the slope of Ignis’ stomach and along the shallow dips of his abdominals. And when Iggy groaned and shifted once more in response, the sound breathier as consciousness gradually crept in, Gladiolus didn’t stop. No, he led that touch even lower, rubbing back and forth along the dip of his hips before lightly cupping Iggy’s flaccid length.

“Gladio…?” 

Unintended sleep fled, leaving Iggy in a groggy haze, subdued by lethargy but unable to stop himself as Gladio’s touch sparked an immediate response. His nipples had pointed, body roused before his mind, shamelessly pressing into Gladio’s hand open and welcoming over his cock.

“Unhhh… Gladio…”

Gladio took a deep breath, gaze riveted to the apex of Ignis’ legs, his patience tested each time Ignis’ low voice responded in soft moans, begging for more. And when Gladio dared to glance up, he found Ignis’ gaze slitted and sleepy upon him, an irresistible flush on his cheeks. 

Gladiolus encouraged that wanton response with a careful but rough grip on Ignis’ uncensored flesh, watching his eyes squeeze shut as he arched, goosebumps spreading over his skin as the cool air from the next room rushed his body in conjunction with Gladio’s hot, erotic touch. Gladio’s jaw clenched as he finally wrapped his calloused hand completely around Ignis’ building erection, feeling his own accelerated heartbeat echo in Ignis body just before Gladio reached his limit.

“Bath’s going cold. Time to come out.”

Before Iggy could mutter a word, Gladio was standing over him. He scooped him up into his arms and secured him against his chest, supporting his back and legs as he lifted Ignis’ dripping body directly from the tub.

“Gladio, that’s enough. I need to dry off,” Iggy complained, his faculties returning, knowing exactly where a buck-naked Gladiolus was about to take him. But Gladio merely arched a brow at his objection, giving a pointed look to Ignis’ groin and the darkened, thickened shaft lying stark against the pale skin of his abdomen.

“Relax, Iggy. I’ve got you.”

Gladio hadn’t left it up for discussion, but thankfully Ignis quickly lost his will to resist - particularly when he followed Gladio’s line of sight to the bed he’d already prepared; the comforter piled onto the dresser and a set of towels placed to cover only the strip of sheets they would need.

“I’m… exhausted,” Iggy stated, his last stand, but his words fell flat when Gladio - as always - saw right through him.

“And erect. No excuses, Ignis. I know you need this - like I do,” Gladio admitted, gently setting him down onto the thick mattress then lightly pushing on Ignis’ hip. “Get on your stomach, get comfortable.”

And there he was - the point of no return. But even Ignis conceded there was no reason to deny himself or his lover, consenting as he rolled over and situated himself. He admitted he couldn’t think of a time in bed he had ever regretted allowing Gladiolus to have his way.

“There you go,” Gladio purred. Ignis inhaled deep as Gladio climbed onto the bed with him, his heavy body creating dips wherever he moved. Ignis was quiet, staring at the white pillows as Gladio straddled the back of his thighs. His body was still jelly, tensing only slightly as Gladio pressed his hands against the small of his back, languidly pushing up either side of his spine in a careful, unexpected massage.

Ignis exhaled, having mentally prepared for something more - for immediate and primal touches that would flip his world upside down. But even though Gladio’s amber eyes had glinted with hunger, he continued unhurried, running his hands up and down Ignis’ back until Iggy’s body once more became slack and malleable. Ignis shifted his hips, his length awkwardly trapped beneath him under the added weight of his lover, grunting softly when the beast above him settled the fullness of his cock at the base of his ass.

That soft, intimate warmth tingled against his skin, causing Ignis’ to draw shallow breaths until those talented hands urged him back to deep inhalations. Ignis did his best to focus on the deep kneading of his back muscles, but each time the smooth curve of Gladiolus’ cock slid briefly him, his breath caught and his ardor flared by troublesome degrees.

Eventually relaxation won out and Ignis drifted again into paradise, the only remaining distraction a soft shimmer that reflected from the bedside table. He squinted, curious, his anticipation shuddering down to pit in his stomach as he abruptly recognized it.

“Hey, hey, relax, Iggy… Don’t tense up…” Gladio soothed, realizing belatedly that Ignis’ had spotted the small, familiar vial. It was filled to the brim with a clear, viscous fluid, the cap already settled beside it; open and waiting for use.

And though Ignis felt there was no time for sex, Gladio intended for much more than a quickie, forced to admit that deep down… he craved it, too. And if he were honest, Ignis’ knew his inhibitions had fled as soon as he’d seen Gladio naked and fresh from the shower - after only a brief glimpse of his sleepy dick. He’d immodestly watched it sway with even the slightest movement, nestled against sculpted and tempting thighs he’d dug his nails into on more than one occasion.

Ignis huffed, done with the massage and longing for the fulfillment promised in the vial sitting within arm’s reach. Unbeknownst to him, it was just what Gladio waited for. He’d watched him carefully, attentive to his movements - the furrowing of his brow as he defied his own arousal and gradually become more flustered by his tender treatment. But it was the routine Gladio expected, and without hesitation, he knew. 

It was time.

“I’m not gonna deny you, and I’m not gonna rush. Just relax and leave the rest to me,” Gladio instructed, his words a low rumble that vibrated down Ignis’ spine. Gladio shifted, watched Ignis’ hands briefly fist, certain he assumed he’d go instantly for the lube. But Gladio’s statement was true - his urgency was reigned by an immediate desire to enjoy the hell out of a proper fuck in a proper bed.

Gladiolus rose up, allowing Ignis to lift his hips and resituate himself. He moved just far enough back to have full access to Ignis’ bare ass, both hands upon it once he’d stilled. Satisfied with his positioning, Gladiolus gripped and parted his slightly wet and supple buttcheeks, exposing Ignis’ hole to the room. He watched, mesmerized, as his hole clenched against the abrupt rush of air against the sensitive flesh, still wet and glistening from the bath.

“All these times, and you still do this to me…” Gladio breathed as he released one cheek to use his thumb to direct his swollen length along the uncovered crevice below him. He lightly rocked his hips, rubbing into that shallow trench, which earned an immediate groan from his comrade that was emphasized by a tremor that shivered up his body just before he buried his face into a pillow to smother the sounds. 

“Glad… io…” Ignis moaned, barely audible as he turned his head and cast a harsh but fervid look upon his lover. “Don’t tease - get on with it.”

Gladio contained a smirk, knowing just how Ignis hated to be the first to lose control. But unbeknownst to him, Gladio’s muscles twitched with wavering restraint against the desire to hear just how loud Ignis would scream if he roughly sank in. 

“Not gonna make you beg. Not tonight,” Gladio reassured, bending over Ignis’ body to press open-mouthed kisses along his back and shoulders. Ignis shuddered, grunting aloud when Gladio treated himself to a harsh bite into his shoulder, soothing it with a long lick as he discreetly grabbed the lubricant. Ignis snarled, but was disarmed as a slick, thick finger caressed his hole. In that instant he couldn’t deny how quickly the primitive act pooled in pleasure at his groin, sucking in several deep breaths as he struggled to gather his composure, especially as that eager finger tested his readiness with growing insistence.

Gladio rubbed his thumb in slow circles until the tense muscle became pliant, distracting Ignis further as he caressed the curves of his ass and back as he let the tempting mounds of flesh fall back into place, his hot length rested rigid against him. Gladio’s touch urged him to relax - but also to anticipate him. Ignis briefly clamped down on his thumb as he dipped in, but Gladio continued to coat the delicate flesh with lube, persisting until his rough thumb slipped past his tight ring and was greeted by the delicious inner heat of Ignis’ body.

Gladiolus had sworn to take his time - to caress and probe until Ignis was a writhing mess - but that moment when Ignis’ yielded with a trembling breath; he knew. Ignis had no inclination toward an extended prep. No, he was already demanding more, pressing up with a greedy insistence that made Gladiolus’ cock twitch.

“Right to the point. Couldn’t ask for more,” Gladio purred, catching the ire of Ignis’ backward glance, though impatience dominated his irritation. And with Ignis watching, he poured the lube in a slow trickle down his entire cock. It gave him a thrill, his lover’s eyes entranced on his dick as he wrapped his fingers around his length and gave loose, twisting strokes to fully coat his shaft. And after a few full pulls from base to tip, Gladio positioned himself for entry. Ignis’ head dropped, a small moan breaking free as Gladio pressed his full, hardened length directly over his hole and along his uplifted ass.

Ignis’ world began to dissolve to that single point, smothering his groans as Gladio slightly rocked his hips, grinding against him to feel his hole clench as he briefly but mercilessly teased him. He was becoming more riled by the second as Gladio watched every movement of Ignis’ body - the way his hips strained to lift higher, his back muscles straining as he fought for more friction.

“... and here I thought you said  _ right to the point _ …?” Ignis complained, bracing for more, never seeing Gladio’s half-smile at his restlessness. But Gladio was reaching his own limits, positioning his tip against that pink flesh as Ignis’ bid him.

“Deep breath, Iggy…” Gladio instructed, shaft in one hand as he supported himself with the other, watching his darkened tip nudge and begin to breach that molten haven. And though Ignis did his best to comply, he sucked in air through gritted teeth as Gladio’s considerably thick head began to stretch his resistant ring, pressure giving way to pain to his utter frustration.

Gladio’s playful expression faded to one of concentration, attentive as he slowly pushed in, halting when he heard a sharp inhale. His girth always demanded gradual insertion, forced to ease back out as the curve barely penetrated before Ignis’ was tense and gasping. And though Gladio relented, his brow furrowed when Ignis quickly pushed back toward his cock.

“No, I can take it. Please, keep going. Slow… but I can take it.” 

And though Ignis’ words were steady, all Gladio heard was the raw, breathy timbre. He heard Ignis swallow, watched him swipe at the corner of his mouth to catch a stray drop of saliva, unable to resist his entreaty. Within a breath, he rubbed his tip against his opening, angling himself with firm fingers as he pressed forward once again. It was still tight, Ignis’ breathing shallow, but he honored his need. He stared down where they joined, watching his bulbous head disappear inside Ignis’ body.

But it was almost too much for him, and Ignis jerked away, his body screaming to stop even as his mouth couldn’t. The momentary pain struck every nerve, overwhelming his body as he tried to accommodate his girth. And for a blinding moment, Ignis thought he’d never adjust - that the pleasure wouldn’t come. But he gradually caught his breath, reminded by a big, hot hand stroking up and down his spine, that yes - he  _ could _ take it. He could accept him now just like he had before.

“Pull… pull out for a moment,” Ignis pleaded in the steadiest voice he could muster, his weak words almost lost to the sheets. But Gladio could read the tense arch of his body, and Gladio eased off, gripping himself firmly as he heard the hiss once the rounded tip of his head forced him open before slipping back out. Gladio caressed him, let his swollen length rest over Ignis as he touched and whispered to him - sweet nothings that neither would remember but soothed Ignis all the same. 

Another fluttering breath and Ignis’ hips were lifting again, tilting to rub up and down Gladio’s cock. Ignis grounded himself in vivid memories of the satisfaction of taking that pulsing shaft deep in his hole, sparking a powerful and renewed flood of pleasure and urgency to overtake his body. Gladio could feel every tremble and clench as Ignis steeled himself for another try, pleading with just his movements alone.

“Good…?” Gladio asked, his final confirmation. Ignis nodded, too aware of the emptiness inside as he was given only friction. His hips twitched, shifting back with unexpected power, and Gladio knew he was primed for a final attempt.

The bed dipped as Gladiolus resituated on his knees, creating deep crevices on either side of Iggy’s thighs as he mounted him, guiding his tip back to that wet, twitching pucker. And this time, Ignis forgot to breath as he was penetrated, mouth open in a silent gasp as Gladio began to enter. It felt like laborious effort, but as soon as that last aching throb of pressure passed and his smooth shaft continued in, Ignis’ body shuddered with a dizzying heat as the burn of being forced open immediately - miraculously - faded into an ecstasy that overwhelmed his every nerve.

Just the mere thought of it was staggering but… Gladio was in. That thick girth forced him wide, claiming him, and Ignis bespoke his pleasure in broken, guttural moans. And though he prided himself on smothering the sounds of his pleasure, his restraint crumbled as Gladio gave a single, fulfilling thrust that drove him straight to the hilt. It was a bleary satiation that trembled through every appendage, leaving Ignis weak as he pulled deep breaths through an open mouth, barely aware of Gladio’s hands on his slim waist. His hold supported Igniss, motionless as he lingered deep in his hot tunnel, awaiting affirmation to continue.

“Just say when,” Gladio breathed, his deep voice both soothing and maddening. Ignis knew only one word restrained him, acutely aware of the twitch of his length pulsing inside him - engorged and ready. 

But before he could speak, Gladio began to withdraw. The sensation shot through his hips, up his back, and made Ignis’ cock throb against the sheets. Ignis was completely unaware of his soft moans at every slight movement, and Gladio withdrew only until his tip pressed visibly against the edges of his raw hole. He paused for just a heartbeat, gradually sinking right back in.

For several frantic heartbeats Gladio kept the careful pace, holding out until Ignis’ moans rose to soft gasps. And only when Ignis began to rock back to meet him did he truly began to move. He dropped, leaning his arms on either side of Ignis’ body, hovering over him so that his lover could feel the heat and brush of his chest as his abdomen flexed hard against his ass.

Gladio kept that easy but demanding rhythm of deep thrusts until Ignis spoke again. And he knew what he asked, a single phrase that demanded he be devoured by Gladio’s unbridled fervor.

“ _ More _ …!” Ignis groaned with a cut of his eyes, raw and direct, though he was unprepared as Gladio immediately shifted, bracing himself as he leaned near Ignis’ ear and breathed hot against it. The answering tremor pushed him to his breaking point.

“My pleasure,” he growled, biting Ignis’ neck hard enough to earn a muffled cry, giving the reddened spot a long lick before he tipped his hips back. He allowed Ignis only a moment of realization before he gave a single, hard thrust that made Ignis’ mind go blank. 

Gladio’s heavy body covered him, but it didn’t stop Ignis’ from lifting his hips, burying his groans into the pillow as his damnable beast of a lover moved like an animal. Gladio straddled Ignis perfectly for power, his muscles bulging and flexing as he drove himself deep with relentless snaps of his hips. Ignis could barely breathe, able to envision just how Gladio’s ass clenched as he fucked him into the mattress, enveloping him completely.

Gladio easily handled his body, fucking Ignis hard enough to drive his cock into the sheets, his open hole allowing, demanding, every hard plunge. And as Ignis surrendered himself with heavy, wanton moans, Gladiolus began striking at different angles, groaning with fierce determination until he heard Ignis’ unadulterated cry, nailing his prostate.

And once Gladio found his sweet spot, his hips moved with a fervor - muffled slaps of flesh surrounding them as his pelvis nearly bounced off Ignis’ ass with every thrust. But the hurried tempo made the pressure spike between them, promising a powerful finish when Ignis could no longer withstand the euphoria as his prostate was brutally, deliciously stimulated.

“Gladio… Gladio… I can’t…  _ I can’t _ …!” Ignis warned, unable to curb his cries as he endured the onslaught that fogged his vision, unaware of how his exclamation would drive his lover into a frenzy.

“Me too, Iggy… Unh… Me…  _ too _ …!” Gladio groaned as he locked an arm around Ignis’ chest, holding them hard together as his hips continued to pump, his thighs burning from the feverish drive toward orgasm. And Ignis couldn’t last, not when each thrust stroked him so perfectly inside, his groin throbbing before he could even give a warning.

“Gladio…!” Ignis’ cried, hands fisted so tightly his knuckles had gone white, heedless of his short nails digging red crescents into his palm. His only awareness was the debilitating shudder of his body as his cock pulsed once, twice, every muscle tensing as his cum stained the sheets and he struggled not to pass out.

And Gladio wasn’t far behind, his body covered in a sheen of sweat as he grit his teeth against Ignis’ powerful finish, his opening a vice that forced his own release. With a harsh growl he pulled out, a mix of pre-cum and lube creating a thick string that trailed from Ignis’ gaping hole to his dark tip that snapped as he pulled back in one harsh move to grip his cock and pump it. It took all of Gladio’s will to keep his eyes open as the rush and strain of orgasm overtook him, pumping his semen over Ignis’ ass and back with heavy, jarring spurts. And it felt like eternity, but once the convulsions slowed and faded, he squeezed slowly from base to tip to push out every thick, translucent drop and rub it into Ignis’ skin with his enflamed tip just before he dropped down beside Ignis’ prostrate form. He lay close beside him, putting a hand on his hot body, realizing Ignis had yet to move. He rubbed his back, heard a mumble, and finally Ignis was able to lift himself enough to turn his head toward Gladio.

“I’d appreciate… a little less smugness, if you please,” Ignis breathed, too sated to foster any true malive. And his breathless words pulled a small grin on to Gladio’s face, watching his lover twitch as he dragged a warm finger in random swirls through the puddles of cum along his ass and back. Ignis moaned, unable to fathom how he would clean up, finding his body embarrassingly weak and overheated.

“Just gimme a minute,” Gladio promised, lying on his back as he tugged Ignis against his chest, savoring the messy aftermath. “You rest and I’ll clean up.”

Ignis offered a noncommittal grunt in response, eyes never quite open, lulled by Gladio’s thudding heartbeat into an instant sleep.

✰ ✰ ✰ ✰

Noctis and Prompto had already grabbed a table at the hotel’s restaurant and ordered breakfast by the time Gladiolus and Ignis had arrived to join them in the morning. Noctis was the first to notice Ignis’ careful stride, while Prompto couldn’t ignore the audacious grin on Gladio’s face.

“Morning, Highness. Prompto,” Ignis greeted as he carefully took a chair.

“Hey,” Gladio added with a wave of two fingers. “Hope you ordered something with steak.”

And though Ignis had loathed the reactions, there was no escaping it - Noctis and Prompto exchanged knowing glances, Prompto unable to hide his too-big smile while Noctis did his best to appear unaffected - and, somehow, that was fine with him.

✰ ✰ ✰ ✰

END


End file.
